Princess Terra Goddess of Earth
by SunrayShinningLight 1999
Summary: For once in his life, Mamoru's dreams are pleasant ones. But why is he feeling this strange closeness and intense love for this woman who seems to be a few years older than him, and looks a great deal like him? I hope you will come and read this.
1. Chapter 1

**Princess Terra Ch.1**

**The Dream That Started It All**

**A/N:** The first author of this story Bittersweet Strawberries, wrote the first four chapters. They had at first given this story to sangoscourage.  
Sangoscourage had then written chapters 5, and 6. We had co-authored chapter seven but found that we both we're juggling to many things at the time so I will be singly writing this story from now on, I really hope you enjoy.

Mamoru P.O.V.

"Onee-chan?" Is the first thing that I remember saying in my dream. I was very young, no

older than four or five, and I was saying these words with such love and innocence to someone

that I could barely make out through the fog.

"Endy," I heard her whisper to me gently, her long slender arms reaching out to hold my small

frame tightly. I could see into her ageless blue eyes, a sorrowful shadow hiding deep within them,

as if they had witnessed things that most could only imagine in their worst nightmares. It was

almost heart wrenching.

"What's wrong?" I asked her, my small voice barely above a whisper. She buried her head into

my shoulder, drenching my loose dress shirt with her tears. "Please tell me what's wrong." I

pleaded, feeling my own tears begin to fall/

She merely shook her head, and hugged me even tighter. She pulled away from me slightly, her

long , curly black hair falling passed her shoulders and to the marble floor in which she knelt. She

stared straight into my eyes, looking as if into my soul , and wiped my tears away with her slender

fingers. I reached out and did the same with her, and she smiled at me gently.

"I'm sorry." She told me. "I never meant to make you worry. I just need you right now, that's

all." I nodded, feeling the tears slowly returning to me. She wrapped her arms around me again,

and I found myself crying into her chest.

"Mamo-chan?" I heard someone calling out to me. It was a voice that had countless times pulled

me away from my dreams and out of my slumber. I opened my eyes and found myself staring

into the eyes of my Usako, whose bright blue orbs seemed to shine as brightly as her smile.

"Good morning, Mamo-chan." She repeated, kissing me lightly on my nose. "Well actually, I

should say 'Good afternoon', but since you just woke up, I thought a 'Good morning' seemed more

appropriate." She smiled. Wait a second, did she say afternoon?

"Afternoon?" I repeated. "What time is it?" I asked her, pulling myself out of bed. Usako

backed away and rushed to the other side of the bed and made up the covers. "It's just 1 o'clock.

You've been sleeping like a rock since I got here." She said as she finished making my bed.

"When did you get here?" I asked her walking out into the living room and into the kitchen.

"About 10." I heard her call out. She walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen to join me.

"Why 10? Don't you usually sleep in on Sundays?" I asked, pouring myself a hot cup of coffee.

Usako nodded, "Yes, but I thought I'd spend the day with you here. You've been gone for so long.

It's been forever since you and I were together. I miss you." She walked up to me and wrapped

her arms around my neck. I felt my heart melting at the sincerity in her voice. It always amazed

me at how she could express so much love for someone by just the tone of her voice.

I bent my head down and kissed her gently, holding her tightly within my grasp. She was right.

Since Galaxia had stolen my star seed I was dead to the living world, her world. And a very long

time had passed until she was able to retrieve it for me, and we would reunite once more. But that

just happened not too long ago. Galaxia had just been defeated, and we had only said goodbye to

the sailor stars and princess Kakyuu not more than a few weeks ago. My poor Usako had gone

through so much in my absence.

She pulled away a moment later and rested her head on my chest, and I rested my head on top of

hers. We stood there silently for just a few minutes, contempt in our loving embrace, when it was

soon interrupted by Usako's communicator.

"No way," She said to herself, pulling the communicator out of her bag. "What is it?" She asked.

Sailor Mercury's face popped up on the small screen, her voice urgent and demanding.

"Usagi-chan, we need Sailor Moon now. This youma is way to strong for us to handle alone."

Usako turned to me, her eyes full of worry. "Where are you guys?" She asked, turning her

attention back to Mercury. We could hear one of the senshi unleash one of their more powerful

attacks and the youma shrieking in the background. "The park. You must get here soon, I don't

know how much more we can take."

Within minutes we were both transformed and running through the park trying to find our fellow

senshi and the youma. When we reached them, things were not looking good. In front of us

stood this thin spider-looking youma standing upright on 2 of its 8 legs. The other 6 were flailing

about its head, almost like tentacles. 2 of them speared through the air and wrapped themselves

around Jupiter and Mars' bodies, clutching them tightly. Venus lay unconscious on the ground and

Mercury was preparing to unleash her most powerful attack.

"Hold it right there." Eternal Sailor Moon shouted. The youma turned to us, as did the other

senshi. "Y'know, I'm just about sick of you youma coming into my city and disturbing what little

bit of peace I have in my lifetime. And you picked a bad day to do such that."

"Who the fuck are you?" Asked the youma, its voice high-pitched yet gurgled. Eternal Sailor

Moon eyed the youma threateningly and stood in her signature pose. "I am Sailor Moon, and on

behalf of the moon, I will punish you."

"Punish me? Repeated the youma. It stared at her blankly and began to laugh hysterically.

Eternal Sailor Moon twitched for a moment, her patience wearing a bit. "Y... you... punish...

me?" It choked out. "Don't make me laugh." It said, shooting a tentacle out into Eternal Sailor

Moon's direction.

Before it could reach her I had jumped in the way of it, just in time for the youma's tentacle like

leg to grab me instead. It held my waist tightly, not giving me any leisure to breath. "Tuxedo

Kamen-sama!" I heard her shout. Another one of its legs shot out and held me tightly. It

squeezed me so tightly it ripped at my tuxedo. I small amount of blood escaped my mouth.

"Yes, this energy. This is the energy of true power." I heard the youma whisper in the back of

my head. As the more energy the spider like youma was draining from me, the weaker I became.

"Tuxedo Kamen-sama!" Eternal Sailor Moon screamed. I watched as another of its tentacle like

legs shoot out again, this time grabbing my Usako.

"Yes," The youma shouted. "So much energy, so much power." I couldn't fight it anymore, my

head was spinning too much for me to even try. I heard Usako struggle against it, only to be

defeated by another tentacle zapping away her energy. She screamed at the pain holding her

tightly. I couldn't handle it anymore. I couldn't just allow this youma to rip us apart, not again.

The last thing I heard before blacking out completely was an unfamiliar voice booming in the

distance, "Earth... deadly... shift!"

DISCLAIMER: Okay, I do not own Sailor Moon, nor does the concept of Sailor Earth belong to me either, however, this version of Sailor Earth in this story is mine... so if people have a problem with it (too bad!)~ Bittersweet Strawberries.

A/N: Hope you like the first chapter of this. In the next one we'll finally get to meet Sailor Earth! Woot! Thanks for taking the time to read and/or review. Your time is so greatly appreaciated!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Sister?

Normal P.O.V.

"Earth... Deadly... Shift!" Shouted a mysterious voice from behind the shadows. From which the

voice came the earth rumbled loudly. A thick mound of soil faded into the direction of the

youma. It suddenly came up from which the youma stood and pulled him down into the earth.  
Tuxedo Kamen, Eternal Sailor Moon, Sailor Jupiter and Mars fell to a heap on the dirt. They

were unconscious and barely breathing. The mysterious stranger walked out from behind the

shadows and out into the open sunlight. She walked over to where the youma had stood seconds

before and raised her golden staff up to the heavens.

Her soft voice began to chant quietly and her staff began to glow. As each unknown word passed

her pale lips, her staff grew brighter and brighter until the entire park was seen only through a

white fog.

Mamoru's P.O.V.

As I opened my eyes, I saw the white fog again. This time however, it didn't feel as if I was in a

dream. I looked around the area and saw only white stretching out for what seemed to be miles. I

remembered suddenly my Usako and the spider youma that was sucking away her energy. I began

to move but I stopped short, my body completely at a loss of energy. I sank back down to the

ground, unable to do anything.

From a distance, I could hear to be what sounded like a voice. It was soft and spoke very low. It

was familiar to me somehow, but for some reason I couldn't place who the voice belonged to. I

felt so calmed and assured by it. I felt like kicking myself for not knowing who it was that was

speaking with such familiarity in her quiet voice.

While I racked my brain for as to whom this woman might be, I hadn't noticed that she was

repeating the same words over and over again. Those words. They seemed so familiar to me as

well. If I had had enough energy to speak, I probably would have been speaking the same words,

as if I knew them from long ago.

A few seconds had passed, the woman stopped her chanting and the white fog had disappeared. I

looked up into the blue sky and saw birds fly by overhead. My eyes hadn't been used to the light

of the sun for a while, so when the fog cleared, I winced at the brightness of it. A figure hovered

over me at that moment. I glanced over at her and felt my heart stop within my chest.

A tall senshi at about 5'8 was leaning over, studying me with her deep blue eyes. Long curly black

hair fell passed her shoulders and hung just above my immobile frame. Her fuku was that of the

eternal form, just as Eternal Sailor Moon. It was mostly white, her mini layered in white gold and

forest green.

Her gloves were long and white, reaching up to her shoulders, as were her boots up passed her

knees. They were bordered in the same forest green color as her mini, but with a small golden

circle with a cross in the middle of it. I recognized that as the symbol of planet Earth, my

symbol. The locket upon her chest, attached to the golden bow resembled the same symbol. As a

matter of fact, it was placed on various parts of her uniform; abound her neck, hiding behind her

long dark bangs, and as the tip of the large golden staff held tightly within her grasp.

She stared at me for long moments, searching deep into my eyes. I watched as the tears began to

form in her eyes and fall passed her cheeks, the familiar scene repeating itself in my mind. The

golden staff fell from her grasp and she fell onto her knees. She leaned over me once again, the

tears falling freely from her face now and landing onto my cheek.

"Endymion-sama!" She cried, wrapping her arms around me and pulling me up close to her chest.

I could feel her now. And the tears began pouring from my eyes as the child in my dream had

once done.

"Onee-chan..."

The mysterious woman was holding onto me tightly, unable to let me go. Without realizing it, I

was holding onto her too with just as much force. The tears were hot on my face. I couldn't stop

them from falling. I couldn't understand what was happening either. It was almost as if the

Mamoru of the time had disappeared and Endymion was back in the flesh, holding onto someone

who had been dear to his heart at the time of the Silver Millennium. And it felt like the self that

was Mamoru was sort of just standing off to the side, watching.

I felt the arms wrapped around me hesitantly push me back. She looked deep into my eyes and

smiled. The emptiness that I had seen in her eyes almost seemed to have disappeared, the joy

that was brightly shining within them blocking it away. I couldn't explain anything that I was

feeling at the moment. Confusion was definitely one of them, but the love that I was suddenly

feeling for this woman... I couldn't understand what anything met.

Suddenly, it felt like Endymion had gone into hiding once again and Mamoru finally stepped in. I

remembered Usako and the other senshi just before the youma was destroyed. From what I

remembered, Venus was unconscious on the floor, as was Mercury who had been knocked out when

the tentacle grabbed me. Mars and Jupiter had stopped moving after awhile, and Usako... she was

screaming.

I quickly turned my body around, searching the general area from which I was still confined to. I

saw them all lying unconscious on the ground, and it felt like my heart had stopped. I slowly began

to crawl towards them, when I suddenly felt a gentle hand resting on my shoulder. I turned around

and found myself staring back into those familiar blue eyes again.

"Don't worry." She whispered to me. "They will be alright. I used my power to heal them." She

smiled. Her voice was soothing, and comforting. I began to feel that warm feeling inside of me

once again. I automatically trusted her words.

I heard one of them stirring and quickly turned back around. It was my Usako, still in her Eternal

Senshi form. Her beautiful blue eyes slowly opened, and she pulled herself up from the ground

with her arms. "Usako!" I called out to her. I was so relieved at this moment. She turned to my

direction and smiled. "Mamo-chan!"

She looked around the area and saw the senshi still unconscious. "Oh no." She whispered to

herself as she forced herself up and ran to them. "It's alright." Said the woman behind me.

"They'll be fine. My power will only be absorbed quick enough by those of Earth blood or those

connected to the Earth. It will be a while until they wake up." She told her. Eternal Sailor Moon

and I both turned to her.

"A new sailor senshi," Eternal Sailor Moon whispered, taken slightly aback. "You," She asked,

taking a few steps forward. "You're a sailor senshi?" The woman behind me nodded her head and

pulled herself up from the ground, grabbing her staff on the way.

"Yes. I am the heart and soul of this flourishing planet. Some refer me as the Goddess Gaia, but

you . You the reincarnation of Princess Serenity. In this form, you may call me Eternal Sailor

Earth. It is an honor to finally meet you, Neo Queen Serenity." She said to Eternal Sailor Moon,

kneeling to the ground on one knee.

Eternal Sailor Moon and I stared at her, suprised by her actions. She stared down at Eternal Sailor

Earth and began to laugh nervously. "Heh heh... I'm not Neo Queen Serenity yet." She laughed.

Eternal Sailor Earth glanced up, and joined in her laughter. "I know. But you will be very soon.

That's why I have awoken. To become the new leader of the Sailor Senshi while you and my

brother reign as King and Queen of Crystal Tokyo." She smiled.

Eternal Sailor Moon and I glanced at each other in confustion. "Brother?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Trust

Eternal Sailor Earth watched Tuxedo Kamen and Eternal Sailor Moon as she spoke. She averted her deep blue eyes to the ground, plastering a sad smile about her pale lips. "I see... so you haven't remembered yet, ne?"

Tuxedo Kamen felt as if a knife had slashed at his heart. A heavy sense of guilt loomed in the atmosphere, and as he glanced over at Sailor Moon, he could tell she felt the same.

Sailor Earth gripped her staff tightly, and shook her head, her long curly locks flopping about her face. "No... please forgive me. I'm expecting too much. I know you both must be confused. Especially you, Endymion-sama. But, before I can tell you anything more... we must leave quickly before we attract more attention."

Sailor Moon glanced around nervously, particularly at her fallen senshi. "I would say let's got to Rei's temple, but their still unconcious. I need them in order for us to teleport out of here. Are you sure that they'll be alright?" She asked, turning her attention back to Sailor Earth.

The Earth Senshi nodded. "Don't worry. I can teleport us out of here. I just need you two to focus on the area you want me to take us. I can use that to guide us there."

Sailor Moon nodded and hesitantly closed her eyes. Tuxedo Kamen reached a comforting hand out to his Princess, and placed it gently on her shoulder. She quickly opened her eyes back up looked deeply into his eyes. "Don't worry, Usako." He smiled. "I believe in her."

She smiled back at him, and nodded her head. She turned her attention back to the Earth senshi and studied her backside for a quick moment. Then, she lowered her head and closed her eyes, as did Tuxedo Kamen. They both placed all of their concentration on the location of Rei's temple.

The Earth senshi felt the tears well up in her eyes at the kind words of her younger brother. She shook her head, pulling herself out of her reverie, and began concentrating on her duties at hand.

Closing her eyes, she placed all her mind power on the prince and princess behind her. She stretched both her arms out in front of her, her hands gripping the staff tightly. When the image of the temple came into view, she planted the end of the staff into the ground. She inhaled deeply whispered to the air. "...Earth, TELEPORT!"

A soft light grew from her staff and slowly engulfed them into a warm ball. Seconds later, they had completely disappeared from site.

The temple was closed on Sundays. Rei's grandfather had gone on a short vacation, and Yuichiro had the day off. For the time being, the temple was completely empty.

The group of senshi had arrived. The inner four were still unconscious behind them, and Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen had fallen into a heap on the floor. Sailor Earth, however, floated gently to the ground. She laughed nervously and scratched the back of her head. "Heh, heh... sorry about that. I'm not used to traveling with so many at a time.

Sailor Moon, who had landed on her bottom, rubbed it gently and winced at the pain. "It's okay... it's not like I haven't fallen before." Tuxedo Kamen smirked at this, and chuckled lightly. He pulled himself up and reached out for his princess's. She graciously accepted.

Sailor Earth turned her attention away, slightly embarressed by their akward exchanges of love. She walked slowly over to the unconscious inner senshi and studied them. Their wounds were slowly beginning to fade, but she could tell that it would be a while before they would awaken. She turned to the prince and princess behind her and talked to them gently. "We'll have to get them comfortable somewhere. And then... I will discuss everything with you."

Sailor Moon watched Tuxedo Kamen's expression. She feared for him, and feared the woman in front of her. She knew nothing of her, yet she found it so easy to trust her. She knew Mamoru did as well. That's why when she noticed the expression he had made from behind his mask, she knew that they would be taking huge risk by trusting her.

They both approached the unconscious inners and transformed them back to their civilian. forms. Eternal Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen did as well, and began to carry the girls in one by one into Rei's bedroom. Sailor Earth had decided to stay in her senshi form, but helped carry the girls into the room. Once they got the girls settled, they quietly exited to the room and walked out into the courtyard. There, Sailor Earth would discuss everything to her brother and Princess.


	4. Chapter 4

**Memories**

**Chapter 4**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sailor Moon**

Usagi and Mamoru led Sailor Earth towards the courtyard. The air seemed thick around them as they walked. Sailor Earth kept her eyes lowered and fixated on the feet of the couple in front of her. No one spoke.

Every few seconds Mamoru would quickly glance at the woman behind him. He recognized her, he felt something towards her...and for a split moment, when he first laid eyes upon her, he somehow knew who she was. But as for the now, he couldn't remember a single thing about her. All that he had seen of her, was the blurred vision of her in his dreams.

"Mamo-chan," Whispered Usagi, bringing Mamoru out of his reverie. Their short stroll had ended, and they were now standing in the middle of the courtyard. Mamoru glanced nervously at the woman in front of him. He did, for some unknown reason to him, trust this woman. She held the answers to the many questions he had to ask... whether he wanted them answered or not.

Sailor Earth eyed Mamoru and Usagi nervously. She smiled gently at the both of them, and cleared her throat.

"Endymion-sama, Serenity-sama... as I began to tell you before... I am the senshi of this Earth. I was awakened to become the new leader of the sailor senshi so that you and my brother could rule as Neo King and Neo Queen of Crystal Tokyo."

Sailor Earth closed her eyes, and held her staff up into the air. The bright gold crest (its shape the symbol of Earth) atop the staff glowed brightly. Power surged from the crest, its energy flowing widely about the trio.

Taken aback slightly, Usagi and Mamoru watched in awe. They could feel her energy encircling them. They watched as the Earth symbol behind her bangs glowed as brightly as the crest upon her staff. Her fuku began to fade away, and in it's place flowed a loose, pale, silk gown that draped along the floor. A golden belt bordered in forest green leaves hugged tightly up to her breast (much like the top of a corset), in it's center a locket in the shape of her Earth symbol. The silk dress was backless, and hung loosely about her breast. It was pulled tightly up into a choker on her neck that matched her belt... the Earth insignia on it as well. On her arms, just between the shoulder and elbow, clung jewelry which matched the belt and the choker. They held tightly within them long sleeves which draped passed her hands. The material matched that of the actual gown.

The newly transformed woman opened her eyes and smiled at the couple. "Here, as you see me now... is the woman you would have seen during the Silver Millennium. I am princess Terra, the keeper of the Golden Crystal. And I am, indeed, your older sister... Endymion-sama." She smiled sadly.

Mamoru looked deep into those same sorrowful eyes of the woman that he had seen in his dreams. He could feel his heart swell within his chest once again. Sister... he knew that she was his sister... he felt it when he first saw her. As he recalled, he had even called her 'Onee-chan'. But he still had no recollection of her... only visions.

"The only way I can make you truly believe what I tell you is by showing you the memories you have forgotten long ago." Terra closed her eyes tightly and held her staff up high above her head. Mamoru and Usagi felt her familiar energy envelope around them again. They closed their eyes, feeling her energy surge through them.

"Long ago," Terra's voice echoed in the distance, "in the palace of Elysian..."

:Silver Millennium: Elysian Palace:

Endymion found himself resting comfortably in the tall, thick grass. Around him were acres and acres of green gardens flourishing for miles, off into the distance. Birds and buzzards flew passed as they danced along with the cool breeze. A herd of horses galloped through the green fields, "neighing" joyfully as they did so. Behind him stood defiant the Palace of Gold, protected by the Golden Crystal in which it was named.

"Endymion-sama!" Cried a familiar voice. Endymion opened his eyes and quickly jumped to his feet. He stood, listening intently for any sign of the voice again. He knew that voice. It was a voice he hadn't heard for almost a full year. "Endymion-sama?!" Cried the voice again. He felt as if his heart was swelling inside his chest.

Realization sunk in, and the young prince burst from out of the fields, making a mad dash towards the palace.

The young prince, however, was not so young anymore. He was now a full fledged soldier of the Earth Kingdom, training night and day for nearly 10 years. He had become worldly in his studies over the years, being taught by the most elite professors and trained by the most powerful warriors. He was strong, smart, and ready to rule the planet he loved so dearly.

There were occasions, however, where the prince would still revert back to his childish manner...

"Onee-chan?!" Cried the Prince nervously. He knew he heard a voice calling to him. And it did sound very much like his sister's. But whether or not it was hers, he wasn't sure.

"Onee-chan!" He called out again, this time more demanding. His voice echoed through the marble halls of the palace. The servants watched his odd behavior as he ran in and out of the palace, constantly calling out for his

older sister. He hadn't gotten a response since he'd reached the palace, so he began to worry.

"Endymion-sama..." Called the voice out softly. Endymion stopped suddenly and slowly turned around. There stood his beloved older sister, Terra, who stood dressed in her formal gown. She smiled at him, and stretched her arms out to him.

Endymion smiled and walked up to his older sister, and wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"Endy-sama, I'm so happy to see you." Terra smiled, pulling away slightly from their touching embrace. "You look absolutely breath taking."

Endymion blushed at his sister's comments. Since as long as he could remember, his "Onee-chan" had always fawned over him. No matter what he did, she absolutely adored him. It embarrassed him to no end, especially when he was surrounded by attractive women. For most of the time, he didn't mind it, however. He loved his sister very much. He was happy that he made her proud.

"Onee-chan, I'm so happy you're home. What called you here, I wonder. I thought you weren't to be expected here until the fall?" Endymion pondered, offering his arm out to his older sister. Terra gladly accepted, and the two began to walk.

"Yes, I was. However, I was summoned here by father. Apparently, a beautiful princess has caught his eye. He hopes that one day she will become the queen of our beloved Earth." She smiled. Endymion only rolled his eyes.

"Indeed, he informed me of a banquette that would be held in our honor. Her name is Beryl..." He informed her.

Terra watched her younger brother's eyes carefully.

"You don't love her..." Terra stated, slightly confused. Endymion shrugged his shoulders.

"I barely know her. One day father called me to his chambers and told me he had found a suitable queen for me.

I've met her before, but she only seemed fake to me. Besides... I already have someone else in mind." He admitted.

Terra stopped in her tracks and turned to her brother. "Eh?" She asked, completely taken over by shock. She quickly pulled her arm away from his and gripped both of his shoulders tightly, forcing Endymion to look at her.

"Someone else? Who? When? Where? How?" She asked.

Endymion looked into his sister's eyes, taken aback slightly by her actions. He swallowed hard, and cautiously pulled her hands off of his shoulders. He shook his head, and laughed. "What's with you? What's with the sudden inquisition?" He asked, continuing his walk.

"Inquisition?" Terra repeated. She quickly caught up with him. "What do you mean by inquisition? My younger brother, future king of the Earth, has finally found someone he genuinely loves, and you ask 'what's with the inquisition?'? I don't understand why you won't tell me."

Terra anxiously waited for Endymion's answer, but he refused. He only kept his eyes fixated on the walk in front of them, refusing to look her in the eyes.

"Well, will you at least tell me her name?" She asked, folding her arms over her chest.

Endymion remained silent.

Terra sighed, and rubbed her temples with her fingers. "Fine, don't tell me now. Tell me tonight after supper.

If you don't, I'll have to tell father that you have a love interest..." She smirked. Endymion felt his heart

drop into his chest, and he quickly placed a hand over Terra's mouth, stopping her mid sentence.

"Fine, fine." He whispered. "I'll tell you tonight after supper. But, you have to promise to not speak a word to anyone about this. Who knows what would happen if father found out. Please, don't mention it anymore. Not until tonight?" He pleaded.

Terra watched Endymion's eyes carefully. What she saw in them confused her, and worried her to no end. She hesitantly nodded, and he slowly pulled away. She awkwardly adjusted herself and cleared her throat. "I'm sorry, Endy-sama." She whispered, placing a comforting hand onto his shoulder.

Endymion turned to her and nodded, apologizing to her too. The rest of their walk was quiet, neither of them spoke much. As they approached their father's chambers, Endymion quickly grabbed Terra's arm. She turned, and saw the worry in his eyes. She smiled, and made her promises to not say a word.

AFTER SUPPER

It was much after supper, much after midnight for that matter. Endymion and Terra wanted to make sure that the majority of the palace was silent before they would speak of this forbidden love the young prince shared. It bothered Terra to no end, and she anxiously awaited until the time of night where she would be able to sneak out of her room, and tip toe her way to her younger brother's room. Both her and Endymion's minds were focused on the topic, and at supper they were asked many times by the king if they were alright. They both replied "Yes.", and smiled, shaking it off each time. The king paid no mind to it.

A knock at Endymion's door around 2 in the morning brought the situation to hand. Endymion opened it slowly and found his sister blowing out her candle. He looked to make sure no one was around and allowed her in.

He led her over to his bed and sat her down. She remained quiet, allowing her brother to speak his peace.

"A few months ago, father threw a banquette in my honor. He used it to set me up with as many princesses as he could, hoping to find the right one to be future queen. Among them were princesses of our galaxy and many others, as well as from separate palaces within our own Earth. That night father fell in love with Princess Beryl, I however, fell in love with someone else.

"She was beautiful, and I watched her intently as she gazed up into the moon. The moon's rays splashed her face beautifully. She almost looked like a goddess. I could barely breathe when I first laid eyes on her. I was so awkward when I approached her, I feared she was going to think I was some sort of freak or something... but it was just the opposite. We spoke to each other most of the night, neither of us knowing who the other was.

At first I thought she was here for the banquette, but it turned out she wasn't. She came with her mother, whom had to work something out with father at the time. As the evening came to an end, I finally got the courage to ask her name. She replied... 'Serenity'."

Terra's heart dropped. She searched her brother's eyes carefully, looking for any sign that his story was false.

She only found reality in them. Endymion turned away and fixated his eyes to the floor, avoiding his sister's disapproving stare.

"Endymion-sama," Terra whispered gently, placing a hand on her brother's shoulder. "You understand that you cannot be with Serenity. She is the princess of the moon, future guardian of the Imperial Silver Crystal. She is meant to protect the Earth from any evil forces from the outside. And you, the future keeper of the Golden Crystal, are meant to protect the Earth from within. It is impossible for you two to ever be together."

Endymion said nothing, but instead began feeling hot tears well up in his eyes. Terra saw this, and instantly felt the pain of her brother. She hugged him tightly, allowing him to sob into her night gown. "Endy-sama," She whispered, her words completely taken from her. She had no consoling words to give him. They both knew that this love could never really work. Not under the circumstances. Then, an idea struck Terra.

"Endymion," She said, cupping his face in her hands, forcing him to look into her eyes. "I can wield the Golden Crystal as well, right? Although it is tradition for the first born son of Earth to be the wielder of it, we are both trained to control it. No one ever said that I couldn't be the permanent wielder of it. How do you feel about that, eh?" She asked.

Endymion watched his sister carefully. If she took responsibility for the Golden Crystal, that meant taking responsibility for protecting the palace. Yes she was fully trained in every aspect there was from being a well mannered princess, to a strong, powerful warrior. If she became permanent wielder of the Golden Crystal, however, she would have to sacrifice all she had to offer. He could not let his sister do that.

As he began to protest, he hesitated watching Terra smirk and close her eyes tightly. She summoned her Golden staff to appear before her. In the center of the insignia of Earth was the Golden Crystal, glowing brightly in it's place.

She gripped the handle tightly and smiled. "Are you willing to pursue Princess Serenity-sama?" She asked.

Endymion nodded, drawn to the power flowing from his sister. Terra smiled again, comforting her troubled brother.

"Then, I am willing to fight for you two."


	5. Chapter 5

Princess Terra: Goddess Of Earth

Reunions and Accusations

Chapter 5

As the vision faded, Mamoru, Usagi and Princess Terra took a deep breath to clear their minds and collect their thoughts. Usagi looked up at her boyfriend and was surprised to see tears in his eyes. She smiled gently as she knew the tears were ones of pure happiness. Just as she was about to was about to say something, a husky, female voice behind her spoke up.

"Princess Terra, is that really you?!" the voice proclaimed.

"Haruka? Haruka my old friend! Michiru and Hotaru as well! How long have you three been standing there?" Princess Terra exclaimed, running up to her friends she hadn't seen in a couple of millennium.

"Long enough to know that you were refreshing Mamoru's memories hime." Haruka chuckled as she and the others accepted the earth princess' embrace.

"Mamoru, we can vouch for Terra. She is most definitely your sister from the Silver Millennium. And we were her guardians." Michiru stated happily.

"And we would be honored to be her guardians once again." a voice suddenly spoke up behind Terra, causing the young woman to jump in surprise.

"I swear you like scaring people Setsuna! What with your sudden appearances." princess Terra groaned as she caught her breath from the sudden fright she received.

"My apologies princess." Setsuna, or rather Sailor Pluto replied as she chuckled softly. She knelt down on one knee in front of the earth princess, quickly followed by the other outer scouts. "We offer you my pledge of allegiance and vow to guard and protect you with our lives as we did once before." The others nodded once in agreement and bowed their heads.

"I accept you all once again, my guardians. Stand my friends. And please, unless it is for formal reasons, call me Terra. Everyone rose and quickly agreed.

"Terra..." Mamoru's voice whispered so softly, she almost didn't hear it.

Terra turned around and met her brother's watery eyes. Terra eyes began to water as she saw that her brother had finally remembered her. In a blink of an eye the two siblings were in a fierce embrace, so glad to finally be back together again. Meanwhile in the shrine the girls were starting to wake up.

"Man, that was some fight! Did we win?"Lita moaned as she sat up.

"We must have, but where are we? I thought we fought the youma in the park." Mina answered as she pushed the hair out of her eyes and looked around. "Hey we're in Rei's temple!"

"How did we get here? We couldn't have teleported out. We were all unconscious. And how did our wounds heal so quickly?" Lita exclaimed, looking herself over.

"I don't know, but I intend to find out. I hear people outside." Rei proclaimed as she sat up at the same time as Ami. When they all reached the entrance to the courtyard, the young priestess stopped so suddenly that the others collided with her. What they saw, made them angry.

"Mamoru, what do you think you're doing! Get away from that woman!" Rei snarled, stomping over to the man.

"Usagi wouldn't be very happy to know you are holding another woman. Let go of that tramp right now Mamoru." Lita growled.

The outer scouts saw what was going on and smirked. The others couldn't see Usagi because she was standing behind her taller companions. Mamoru felt Terra tense and pull away from him and knew why. He knew she was angry at Lita and Rei's attitude, and quite frankly, so was he.

"You will not talk to her that in that manner, or I will forget the fact that you two are women." Mamoru replied angrily.

"And you will not speak to your prince and future king in such a disrespectful manner." Terra commanded firmly as she took a step forward, not the least bit afraid of Rei or Lita.

"Who the hell are you to tell us what to do!" Lita growled as she stepped closer to the unknown woman.

"Why are you doing this Mamoru?! You know Usagi will be heartbroken when she finds out you are with another woman." Mina asked in a firm manner as Ami typed away on her mini computer.

"That's enough! I already know all about her." Usagi demanded crossly as she stepped out from behind Mamoru and Terra.

"Usagi?!" the four inners exclaimed in surprise.

"What were you doing behind these two! And you're okay with them hugging?" Rei practically yelled.

"Watching a reunion...and they just happen to be taller than me. That's why you couldn't see me. And, yes, I am alright with Mamoru hugging this woman. He has good reasons to." Usagi replied firmly, annoyed at her friends actions.

"Alright then, baka odango, tell us who she is before we waste her." Rei replied snidely and rather arrogantly. A second later, she was holding the side of her face, caressing the sting from the sudden slap.

"You will show respect for your future queen priestess! That is an order!" Terra commanded firmly.

"They certainly are not grateful for what this girl did for them Usagi." Mamoru stated firmly while putting his arm around Terra's shoulders; instantly interrupting Rei's next move. This brought a growl from Lita, but he paid her no mind.

"What do you mean Mamoru?" Mina asked.

"Figure it out for yourselves. Come on Mamoru. Why don't we take our friend out for lunch." Usagi stated as she walked away with her two companions.

"_What in kami's name is going on!_" Rei yelled in frustration.

"You were all fighting a strong youma in the park, and losing. You were all badly injured. So who stopped the youma, healed you and got you here to Rei's shrine." Setsuna stated simply. She turned and left the shrine with Haruka and Michiru.

"Umm, guys. Setsuna's right." Ami replied after a moment.

"What do mean Ami?" Lita asked.

"Think about it for a moment. All six of us were injured and unconscious. Some one stopped the youma. Even with another senshi's help, Mamoru and Usagi wouldn't be able to carry all four of us out of the park unless Usagi knows how to teleport everyone by herself. And haven't you noticed, we don't have a mark on us." Ami stated.

"Yeah...you're right Ami. It couldn't have been the outers; they weren't even there. I have a feeling we just blew it big time." Mina stated, checking herself out for any signs of injuries.

"The thing is, how do we find out now. The others aren't going to help us now." Lia sighed regretfully.

"I guess we'll just have to keep our eyes open." Mina stated.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Walking through the park, Mamoru noticed that Terra was studying the area around her. He pretty well knew what she was thinking.

"The place has changed a lot since the Silver Millennium hasn't it Terra." Darien stated rather the questioned.

"Mmm, it certainly has. This used to be the front lawn of the palace." Terra replied.

"Yes, you're right, now that I think about it. I remember having the driver of my carriage race up the lane way." Darien replied, smirking.

"Yeah, and you would often jump out of the thing before it stopped. I don't know how many times you scared the life out of mother." Terra replied, giggling at the memory.

"Darien did that sort of thing! Why?" Usagi exclaimed, astonished that Darien's past self would do such a thing.

"He was in such a rush to see his older sister, he just couldn't wait. It took three punishments from our parents before he finally learned to wait. He loved me so much." Terra teased, gently patting Darien's cheek.

"Terra, my sister, where are you." Darien replied playfully and proceeded to check behind Terra, then Serena before checking behind trees, bushes and park benches before he ran back over to Terra and Serena who were laughing hard.

Well, Endymion, Serenity, I think we should go somewhere for our afternoon meal before my stomach starts to growl." Terra replied, just as her did so. "Like...now."

"Terra, we go by Darien and Usagi in this time period. And where would you like to go" Darien stated, chuckling.

"Alright...Darien...Usagi." Terra answered. "Somewhere quiet would be nice. You two know Tokyo better than I do."

"Well, there's a nice little café by the boardwalk. I understand their meals are homemade." Darien answered as he, his sister and Serena turned right as they stepped out of the park.

When they arrived at the small café, they were quickly escorted to a table outside, away from the other customers.

"So, where are you staying Terra." Serena asked.

"I'm staying at the Mitsui Gardens Hotel, not far from here. I plan on searching for an apartment very soon." Terra informed.

"I insist that you move in with me until you find one Terra. I have a spare bedroom that you can use." Darien replied, hoping his sister would say yes.

"Alright Darien. This is certainly a beautiful area. You will have to show me around the city. Things have certainly changed." Terra exclaimed looking around.

"We'll be glad to show you around Terra. And you and I can go out shopping for things you will need sometime."

"I would like that. I think I will need to buy some of your style of clothing. This one seems to be outdated, according to all the people who were staring at me in the park." Terra replied as she sat back and let the waitress put her meal in front of her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ch. 7 Terra's Friends**

**A/N: This Chapter was co-authored with sangoscourage.**

As Terra, Darien, and Usagi walk down the street, Terra stops in front of the arcade. "What is it Terra?" Darien ask as he stops to stand beside his older sister.  
"You see those two girls with the blond and yellowish,orange hair? They've been living with me since they were nine, and they're supposed to be at home." Terra answers sounding a little angry. The three walk in to the arcade and the two girls come up to them.

"Elora and Kohaku, you two are supposed to be at home." Terra scolds them lightly. The two girls look at Terra apologetically.

"We did go home, but when we got there the door was locked and when we knocked you didn't answer so we came here. Sorry for not calling you." Kohaku apologizes with a soft tone.  
"Terra, who are they?" Elora asks, hiding behind Kohaku.  
"This is my younger brother, Darien Shields, and his girl friend, Usagi Tsukino." Terra answers the shy, fourteen-year old calmly. Elora comes out from behind Kohaku and shakes their hands. Just as Elora did Kohaku shakes their hands. They're about to leave just as Haruka and the others come in the door.  
"Hey Terra, did Usagi drag you in here or did you come in willingly?" Haruka asks teasingly. Terra laughs and hugs Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, and Hotaru.  
"Yes, I came in here willingly, to drag these two out." Terra answers, lightly pushing Kohaku and Elora forward.  
"Hey I didn't know you had kids." Michiru states lightly, smiling at the two girls. Terra laughs and pats Elora's head, seeing her hide behind Darien.  
"They're not mine, they've just been living with me since they were nine, due to being left on my door step when they were that age." Terra explains to the aqua haired women, with a fond simle directed to the girls. Elora tucks her blond shoulder length hair behind her ear in a shy way. "I assume you guys are sailor scouts so I'll tell you who I am, I'm Sailor Sun, soldier of light and energy, and I'm also known as the Sun Princess Eleanora." Elora introduces herself, confidently, surprising everyone.  
"And I'm Sailor Dysonomia, soldier of strife and justice." Kohaku introduces herself with a level tone. Terra stares at the two girls with a shocked look on her face.  
"Girls, I'm surprised, especially with you Elora, your usually so shy around new people." Terra states, surprised.  
"Can we stop for a snack Terra? I'm sure Elora would like to get to know Usagi and Darien to." Kohaku asked, especially when she saw Elora looking curiously at the future royal couple.  
"Alright. I am getting a little hungry, and it would be a good opportunity to start looking for a new place."Terra replied, leading everyone over to a large table in the corner of the arcade.  
"I believe there is a place not far from us that just came up for sale. It's a nice place and reasonably priced." Haruka replied as she and Michiru sat down together, with the three young girls in the middle; Setsuna beside Usagi.  
"Is everyone ready to order?" Motoki replied as he came up to the table. Everyone placed their orders and Terra asked for a newspaper. As they were talking, Lizzy came over with a newspaper and handed it to Darien.  
"Lizzy, this is my sister, Terra. Terra, this is Lizzy; Motoki's little sister. And before you ask Lizzy, Terra and I just found each other." Darien introduced the two girls, handing the newspaper over to his sister.  
"Well, congratulations you two. Where will you be living Terra?" Lizzy asked.  
"Right now, the girls and I are living in a rather small place and looking for a bigger and better place. We were on our way to pick up our things when I saw the Elora and Kohaku in here. I'd like to check out as many places as I can before I make my decision." Terra answered.  
"Well good luck, I hope you find something. I better get back to work before the rush of customers come in." Lizzy replied, turning to leave just as Motoki came up with a tray of food.  
"Yes you better. And could you get that other tray; it's for this table as well." Motoki replied, smirking from behind his sister; scaring her.  
"Motoki! Don't do that!" Lizzy growled under her breath, making everyone laugh.  
Just as the group settled in to their snacks and chatting about the events of the past day, the bell over the door rang and the voices of Minako, Makoto, Rei and Ami met their ears. Terra looked momentarily over to the inners and noticed them whispering to each other while looking their way. Turning back around, she looked at Michiru and raised and eyebrow in question.  
"Those four are very protective of Usagi, and can be very suspicious of others; especially Rei or Makoto."The sea goddess simply nodded her head and sighed.  
"Which two are Makoto and Rei?" Terra asked.  
"Makoto is the tallest of them; with the ponytail and Rei has the long black hair." Michiru answered.  
"Why don't they like Terra?" Elora asks looking over at them.  
"Because they think Darien's cheating on Usagi with her." Haruka answers her sitting back in her spot.  
"They should act more mature then that." Kohaku states making Haruka chuckle. The girls walk over their table and glare at Terra.  
"If your gonna acuse Darien-sempai of cheating on Usagi-chan then you'd better keep your mouths shut cause that's not the story." Elora tells them surprising Terra, her mother figure once again.  
"What do you mean that's not the story, your just a braty kid." Rei replies making Haruka mad.  
"Rei, you insult either one of these girls again I will rearrange your attitude with my fist." Haruka tells her angrily.  
"Haruka-sempai, I can handle a mouthy fifteen-year old girl myself, no need to protect me." Elora states through her teeth. Kohaku and Terra toss a surprised galnce at the usually shy, secretive teen.  
"Terra has been looking after my cousin and I since we were nine, she's Darien-sempai's older sister." Kohaku explains still staring at her cousin.

**A/N: The next chapters will be written by me, SunrayShinningLight 1999**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ch.8 **

When Kohaku explains that Terra is Mamoru's older sister Rei and the others look down to the floor ashamed. "We shouldn't have jumped to conclusions right away." Rei states, her voice quite. Elora huffs and pulls out her iPod.  
"Elora, what is with your attitude lately?" Terra asks sternly, looking at the suddenly angry teen. Elora doesn't respond she just puts her head phones in. Michiru pulls them out and looks at her.  
"Elora-chan, Terra is your mother figure, you shouldn't be acting like this if she says you usually don't." Michiru scolds her lightly. Elora looks into her lap and sighs. "I know I shouldn't be acting like this Michiru-sempai, but I've focused on all the planets energy lately and I guess it's stressed me out." Elora replies quietly. Rei looks at her with a curious glance and then touches her hand lightly.  
"Were you the one trying to contact me in my visions and dreams?" Rei asks the young Sun princess gently.  
"Yes, but that means...your Sailor Mars!" Elora exclaims, her mood picking up a happier level.  
"Yeah, I am." Rei replies smiling.

The group chats for about two hours and sometime during their chatting Elora had gone over to Haruka and fell asleep. "Terra, do you want to take her?" Haruka asks in a whisper.  
"No I think she likes you, and besides I want to take a look at that house you were telling me about." Terra answers as Elora clings to Haruka in her sleep.  
"She's a cute kid, when's her birthday?" Haruka asks the senshi of Earth, as she adjusts the sleeping fourteen-year olds weight.  
"March sixteenth, it's her fifteenth birthday." Terra answers and then remembers what Haruka and the rest of the outers must know.  
"Well, that's closer than it seems,seven months from now, the months pass by fast." Michiru states as the walk out of the arcade.  
"Yes it is, but I need to let you all know that you are my court but, your main duty is to protect her." Terra tells them firmly pointing at the sleeping child in Haruka's arms.  
"But Terra..." Haruka is cut off by Terra's finger.  
"No buts Haruka Tenou, you will protect this child no matter what." Michiru scolds her as Elora wakes up. Haruka keeps the young senshi in her arms for five extra minutes.  
"Are you going to put me down or carry me all the way to your house?" Elora asks and Haruka blushes.  
"Well, it looks like your one of the very few people who can get Ruka to blush." Michiru tells Elora who also starts blushing. Terra chuckles knowing that the teen has had a personality like Haruka since she met her. Haruka puts Elora down.  
"You're _very _warm Haruka-sempai." Elora points out childishly. The others chuckle while Haruka blushes.  
"Ruka, I haven't seen you blush this much since we were thirteen." Michiru chimes in while Kohaku and Elora run up ahead discussing school matters.  
"Terra, is it hard looking after those two?" Setsuna asks chuckling as she sees Elora pout childishly at something Kohaku said.  
"No, except, getting Elora up on time is difficult, she's like Haruka in every way possible." Terra answers directing it to the tomboy of the group.  
"Uh...I guess I'm just that cool." Haruka replies much like a fourteen-year old boy would.  
"Hey get away from cousin you jerk!" Kohaku yells at a boy, helping Elora up.  
"No, she should learn the proper way to live isn't with another girl!" The boy replies making the older teens who were watching angry. Haruka is the first to let her anger boil over.  
"Hey kid, leave those two alone!" Haruka shouts and the boy freezes.  
"Haruka Tenou, the freak show of the Tenou family, you're a disgrace to your father's name." The boy insults Haruka with the one name that makes her freeze in her spot.  
"Asshole!" Elora shouts throwing a right hook and hitting the boy square in the jaw. The boy gets up to see Elora's face. The boy is visibly scared.  
"Leave, or you get my knee in unmentionable places." Elora threatens with as much acid in her voice that's humanly possible. The boy gets up and runs. Elora And Kohaku run over to a still frozen Haruka.  
"Haruka-sempai, are you okay?" Kaohaku asks lightly. Elora takes Haruka's hand in a way a little sister would do to her older sister. Haruka pulls the small teens into a hug.  
"Thank-you." She says so quietly it's almost a whisper.  
"Sun Princess Eleanora at your service!" Elora exclaims, winking. Everybody chuckles and Haruka pulls her into a playful headlock.  
"Goof-ball." Haruka teases her, making her laugh even more. Elora gets out of the headlock then jumps on Haruka's back.  
"I officially make you my piggy back person!" Elora exclaims happily, letting the childish side of her come out.  
"Whatever you say strawberry." Haruka replies and a curious look take over Elora's face.  
"How did you get strawberry?" Elora asks raising an eyebrow.  
"I honestly don't know, just felt right." Haruka answers shrugging.  
"I think past memories will answer that question." Terra tells in a level but serious tone.  
"Alright, we'll get to the house and _then _we'll take a look at the silver millenium memories." Setsuna replies as she adjusts the weight of a sleeping Hotaru.

The group arrives at the house with Kohaku with Terra and Elora clinging to Haruka. "Elora, do you want something to eat?" Haruka asks the sleepy teen.  
"Yes please." Elora replies heading to the couch.  
"You both eat like you haven't eaten in weeks." Terra states ruffling the you light guardian's hair.  
"Terra!" Elora whines fixing her hair.  
"That's one trait she _doesn't _get from Haruka-sempai." Kohaku points out chuckling. Haruka brings out a bowl of Ritz Cheese Sandwiches.  
"Here, this is all Michiru will let us eat before dinner." The wind senshi tells the younger girl who has a look on her face that says she could care less if all they were allowed was a yogurt tube.  
"As long as it's food Haruka-sempai, I really could care less if it was broccoli." Elora replies sarcastically as she pops a cracker into her mouth.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ch.9**

The group of teens get to Haruka's house and Elora has fallen asleep, again on Haruka.  
"Well Ruka, you must be comfy, Elora-chan has fallen asleep twice on you." Michiru teases the tomboy. Haruka blushes as Terra laughs at her friend's discomfort. The group enters the house then go to living room.  
"First, we'll go through the memories, then I want to look at that house." Terra tells them firmly.  
"Okay, but do I need to wake up Elora-chan?" Haruka asks putting the young sun senshi on the couch.  
"Of course you do, I don't think you'd feel like hearing her scream." Kohaku answers the wind senshi matter-of-factly. Haruka turns and shakes the Princess awake.  
"Huh, is Terra showing us memories?" Elora asks half-asleep.  
"Yeah." Haruka answers her, helping off the couch.  
"Okay let's sit in a circle on the floor." Terra instructs them firmly. They do as they're told to. Terra calls on her powers to show them past memories, it take effect instantly.

* * *

~Silver Millenium~

_The Queen of the Sun, Cynthia, has given birth to her first and only child, her name, Eleanora. She has called the outer princesses and the princess of Earth to her home, but during her wait the Queen passed on. So now the tiny baby is left crying and alone, for her father died while defending his kingdom from an attack. When the five princesses arrive they did not expect their Queen to be gone. _

_"Girls, listen." Uranus tells the others. They listen to their leader and hear tiny cries from down the hall.  
"The Queen must be in the nursery with the baby." Neptune states so they all head down there to see not the queen, but one of the maids.  
"Where's the Queen?" Princess Terra asks looking around. The maid walks over to her and hands her the baby.  
"The Queen died half an hour after she gave birth to this lovely baby girl." The maid tells her sadly._

_"What's her name?" Neptune asks taking the baby from the princess of Earth.  
"Her name, is Eleanora." The maid answers handing a bag of things to Uranus.  
"The Queen's last request before she passed on was that you five help the young princess grow up to be strong and independent." The maid informs the five Princesses.  
"Of course we will." Pluto answers taking the bag from Uranus. Neptune hands the tiny child of only six pounds two ounces to Uranus and the baby smiles and laughs when she sees Uranus's face. This shocks everyone in the room.  
"Ah, the princess has picked her father figure I see." The maid states receiving curious glances from every one except Pluto.  
"The baby will mature beyond her age in mental ability...some what." Pluto explains chuckling.  
"Some what?" Uranus, Neptune, and Earth ask together.  
"Put it this way, when she gets older, she'll have Uranus's personality." Pluto answers them and Uranus blushes._

_"STRAWBERRY!" Baby Princess Eleanora shouts, shocking everyone for the second time. Eleanora goes back to making happy baby noises in Uranus's arms.  
"She said that because that is what her mother had eaten before she passed on." The maid explains softly. Uranus looks into Eleanora's hazel eyes and sees such innocence in them that it breaks her heart to know that this child will never get to see her mother, except only in pictures.  
"Did you get a picture of Queen Cynthia holding this child?" Neptune asks seeing Uranus's face.  
"Yes, here, take it to mercury to get the film developed." The maid answers handing Neptune the camera. _

_"I know what I'm gonna nickname you, it's gonna be your first word." Uranus tells the tiny sleeping orange bundle in her arms. The group head back to Uranus where they had agreed to raise the little girl._

~End Of Flashback~

* * *

Terra's power fades and the girls all open their eyes. The young sun princess begins to cry and Haruka pulls her into a hug.  
"Hey it's alright." She soothes the younger teen the best she can.  
"Elora, do you know who your parents are in this life?" Michiru asks and Elora looks at the floor.  
"I've lived with my cousin, Kohaku all my life so no." Elora answers, suspecting the same thing happened in this life as it did in the silver millenium.  
"Kohaku, do you know?" Terra asks the orange-haired teen.  
"No." Kohaku answers dryly, focusing on her distraut cousin.  
"Well, I guess we can ask Ami for help with that." Michiru states and the others nod in agreement.

"Okay, can we go look at that house now?" Terra asks trying to distract Elora.  
"Alright." Haruka answers getting up off the floor. Everybody else does, except Elora.  
"You coming strawberry?" Haruka asks her softly.  
"I guess." Elora replies sadly. Haruka stops her and kneels down.  
"If you want I can give you a piggy back there." Haruka suggests gently. Elora's face lights up a little and she's getting her coat and boots on. After she's done that she climbs onto Haruka's back.

They all leave and walk down the street four houses. "Here it is." Haruka tells them and Terra looks pleased.  
"Hello there, can I help you with something?" A woman, who looks like the real estate agent asks cheerfully.  
"Um, yes, could we take a look inside the house, please?" Terra asks politely.  
"Of course, right this way." The woman answers, leading them inside.

The house has two floors and a basement. There is four bedrooms on the main floor, a kitchen, living room, and bathroom. Upstairs there is one bedroom, and a bathroom. In the basement is three rooms, a laundry room, a storage room, and what seems to be an art studio. "Terra, I like it." Elora states happily.  
"I do too." Kohaku states agree with her cousin's statement.  
"Well I'll see how much it is then I might consider buying it." Terra tells the egered teens. They walk back upstairs from the basement and to the kitchen.

"So how is it?" The real estate agent asks happily.  
"We like it but what's the price again?" Terra answers with her own question.  
"The price is 25,038 yen." The real estate agent answers dryly.  
"And what is that in Canadian?" Terra asks trying to see if she had enough Canadian money to convert over if she had to.  
"Two hundred and sixty-nine dollars and sixty-eight cents." Elora answers for the real estate agent.  
"How do know that?!" Haruka asks exasperated. Elora holds out her phone with has a currency converter displayed.  
"Oh." Haruka says and Elora smiles.  
"Okay then, I'll take it." Terra states and pulls out her wallet from her purse. She pulls out a hundred and thirty-eight and Haruka throws in a hundred and sixty eight. They pay for it and get what ever change back. Terra now has to go sign papers and get the key to the house. The rest of the group decides to accompany her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ch.10**

The papers are signed and Terra has the key so now her and the girls are at the apartment packing their stuff, with the help of Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna.  
"Haruka, I want to show you something." Terra tells the slightly older teen. Haruka follows the Earth Princess to the end of the hall, Elora's room. They peak in and see the fourteen-year old sun princess sleeping.  
"Is it natural for her to sleep this much?" Haruka asks worriedly as she walks into the room and picks up the sleeping teen.  
"No it's not, but I suspect she's sleeping this much because her powers are increasing rapidly." Terra answers as she picks up a box to take it out to Haruka's car. Haruka follows Terra out to the tiny living room. Michiru comes over and kisses the taller teen's cheek.  
"I'll take her Haruka, you go get the rest of her things." Michiru orders the blonde tomboy lightly. Haruka hands Elora to Michiru and then heads back down the hall. When she enters the room she's met by a beige color cat.  
"Hey there kitty, you must be Mitra, Elora's cat." Haruka greets the cat happily.  
"Yes I am, it's nice to meet you Princess Uranus." Mitra replies sounding like she's still a kitten. Haruka isn't surprised by her replying because she suspected that if Venus' and Sailor moon's cats talked Sailor Sun's would too. Haruka pets Mitra for a moment then grabs the last two boxes.

Haruka walks out to her car to see Michiru already in the passenger seat. She puts the two boxes in the back of Terra's van then gets in the driver's side of her car. "Haruka please be quite and keep the radio off, Elora is sleeping in the back." Michiru tells the blonde tomboy.  
"Yeah I sorta figured that when I didn't see her in Terra's van." Haruka replies to the aqua haired goddess. Michiru smirks and leans back in her seat. Haruka looks in the review mirror then starts to back out.

It's fifteen minutes before they pull into Terra's new house. As Haruka puts the car in park Elora wakes up. "Hey there strawberry, you awake?" Haruka asks Elora teasingly. Elora's reply is sarcastic.  
"No I'm just sleep walking out of car, OF COURSE I'M AWAKE!" Haruka blushes and Elora smiles as she slings her bag over her shoulder. Elora and Kohaku go into the house. Kohaku goes downstairs and Elora goes upstairs. The deal they made was Terra gets the main floor to herself, Kohaku gets the basement all to herself and Elora gets the upper level to herself. Terra puts the two boxes down that she had carried in. She puts her hands on her hips than sighs. "Those two are so different in some ways and then so alike in others." Terra states remembering how they had fought about which genre of music they should play for the school dance in two days. Those two were the ones running it. Haruka puts down the boxes she was carrying as Elora comes downstairs. "Terra, the school dance is in two days, can we go dress shopping?" The teen asks as she trips over Mitra. Haruka catches her then smiles, making the younger blonde blush.  
"Of Course we can, but I think Kohaku and everyone else would like to tag along too." Terra replies to Elora happily.  
"Okay." Elora replies as she goes out the door to grab some boxes. Michiru comes in after Elora and Kohaku go out the door, Setsuna follows.

"So Terra do you plan on adopting those two anytime soon?" Michiru asks the teen who was four inches taller than her. Terra tucked a piece of her long curly black hair behind her ear then smiled.  
"I was planning to adopt them but then I thought you and Haruka would consider adopting Elora, I would take Kohaku." Terra answered shyly. Michiru giggled and Haruka stared at Terra considering adopting the fourteen-year old child. "I don't know Terra, she seems like a handful." Haruka states unsure. "Looks like someone thinks that I'm just another one of those teens who has an attitude...well I don't." Elora replies to Haruka angrily. She walks past everyone dropping one box and taking the other up to her room.  
"Haruka, go apologize to her!' Michiru scolds her lover sternly. Haruka jogs up the stairs and knocks on the young princess's door.  
"If your last name is Tenou, go away." Elora replies to the knock sounding like she was crying.  
"Please, just let me apologize for saying that, I don't think your another one of those teens who has an attitude...I just don't think I'd make a good parent for you." Haruka tells the younger girl. The door opens and Elora's face is childish and curious.  
"You think I have a 'type' of parent that could raise me better...did a box fall on your head cause you've obviously forgotten who raised me in the silver millenium." Elora states teasing the older woman. Haruka blushes and Elora hugs her.

"So, you wouldn't mind if I became your parent?" Haruka asks Elora softly.  
"Mind it? I would love it of you and Michiru-san became my parents." Elora answers the wind goddess happily. Haruka smiles to herself and then picks up the Fourteen-year old. "HARUKA, PUT ME DOWN!" Elora yells laughing.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry for the VERY late update but I've been dealing with personal issues right now.**

**Chapter 11**

Haruka runs down the stairs with the fourteen-year old girl. "Haruka-sempai, I just remembered that grade eight farewell tomorrow from ten a.m to one p.m, are you gonna come?" The Sun goddess asks innocently.  
Not hearing the girl Haruka only nods lost in thought about how she's supposed to raise two kids at the age of nineteen. Not realizing she's speaking aloud Elora hears her.  
"How am I supposed to raise two kids at nineteen?" Elora squirms in Haruka's arms causing the wind-senshi to drop her. Haruka helps the teen up but Elora pulls her arm out of Haruka's gentle grip.  
"If you don't know how you're going to raise two kids then forget it, you don't have to adopt me." Haruka grabs Elora's arm pulling her into a tight hug.  
"No, I do know how I'm gonna raise two kids, I'm going to raise them better than I was raised, that's how." The younger girl gives into the older woman and lets her carry her the rest of the way downstairs.

Michiru looks up as her lover comes downstairs with the teen girl she and Haruka are about to take in as their own. "I guess we can take Elora's stuff over to your place?" Terra asks as she unpacks dishes.  
"Yeah, sounds good to me." Haruka answers locking her arms around Michiru's waist.

~Elora's Point of View~

I watch Haruka-sempai lock her arms around Michiru-sempai's waist. Then I watch the way their eyes meet in complete bliss, I died before the silver millenium even fell, I was fourteen when I died going after an enemy by myself before it got anywhere near my family. Even in this life I've only had one blood relative and she's Kohaku, Besides her I've grown up in a make-shift family all my life. So I'm nervous about being Haruka-sempai's daughter.

~Normal Point Of View~

Elora didn't realize that a certain twenty-year old woman was watching her intently. The expression on the teen's face showed longing and love as she watched her future adoptive parents.  
"Elora, time to go!" Terra called from the door. Elora got up off the floor and followed the older women outside. They weren't expecting to be blasted by a youma. Haruka steps in front of Elora, which was who the attack was aimed at.  
"Haruka!" The teen shouted at the top of her lungs. "Sun Eternal Power, Make-up!" Elora shouts as she raises her brooch. The Sun senshi doesn't even time to attack before Pluto is shouting at her.  
"Sailor Sun, get out of here!" Sailor Sun doesn't listen to her she only replies with a statement that has a barely conscious Sailor Uranus tackling her to the ground.  
"I'm not leaving Pluto, I didn't in the Silver Millenium, I won't now, my fate is set in stone!" The teen hits the ground and when she realizes what happened she almost pushes Uranus off her. Sailor Sun doesn't push Uranus off her because she sees a cut the reaches halfway down Uranus's arm.  
"Uranus, you're hurt, let me bandage it quickly." With that said Sailor Sun rips a ribbon off the back of her senshi uniform and wraps it around the cut skillfully.  
"Sailor Sun, don't you ever say that your fate is set in stone cause I'll change it everytime your life is in danger." Uranus tells her adoptive daughter as they get up.  
For the first time in her life the teen sun goddess is really seeing all the people around her would do anything to keep her here on the Earth plane.  
"Alright, I understand." Sailor Sun replies moving up behind her lead guardian.  
"Uranus world shaking!" Sailor Sun adds momentum to Uranus's attack with her own.  
"Sun Eternal heat explosion!"

The youma is destroyed and Uranus turns to Sailor Sun with a scolding glare as the transformation power wears off. "Elora, don't you dare ever say your ready to give up your life, your the reason Terra, Michiru, Setsuna, Hotaru, Kohaku, The Inners, and myself continue to fight, you are the guardian and royal heir of the biggest star in this solar system, I couldn't bare it if you died and no one else would either, understand?" The Princess of Uranus asks the teen gently.  
"I understand Haruka." Elora replies surprising Haruka when she drops the honorific.  
"Good, now let's get you home." Haruka says as she takes Elora's hand. Elora looks down at their entwined fingers then realizes that she has a forever home now. With a tight grip on Haruka's hand the Sun Princess vows to protect her and all the other scouts with her life.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. I put it my profile why the updates for my stories are late!**

**Chapter 12**

The butch watches her future daughter as she talks to her adopted younger sister while handing her two small boxes. Hotaru goes in before Elora and takes the boxes into the living room. Elora trips not noticing the small step going into the house. With fast reflexes Haruka catches her but the box still hits the ground with soft 'thud'. "Sorry Elora, forgot to tell you about that." Haruka apologizes to smaller teen.  
"It's okay, I've done worse, it's been flat ground I've tripped over." The teen says to her future-father figure. Haruka laughs as Elora picks the box up and takes it to the living room with the rest of the boxes.  
"Elora, we have a spare room upstairs, first door on your right, I'll help you start moving these boxes up there." The mermaid like goddess says to her daughter picking up two boxes. Hotaru picks up the two small boxes she just brought in and follows her mother and older sister.

When the sun princess enters the room her jaw drops. "Your trusting me, the worst organizer ever, with this room, wow mama!" Elora states shocked. Michiru is shocked for a moment but smiles happy that the teen isn't shy to start calling her that right away.  
"I'm sure you can manage to keep it clean." Michiru replies thinking that she can't be that bad. Terra walks in behind her aqua haired best friend.  
"You might want to re-think that Michiru, I took a picture to blackmail Elora." Terra teases the young Sun goddess. The blonde teen turns with narrowed eyes to the Earth Goddess.

"Don't show mama or papa that picture it is three years old." Elora states defensively. Terra and Michiru laugh at the blushing teen.  
"I won't Sunray, because you have taken better care of your room lately." Terra promises setting down the box she was holding.  
"That's because I'm entering high school, and I plan on making a good first impression on new friends." Elora states matter-of-factly. Michiru senses more in that statement than what was said.

Little did the others know the teen goddess has kept a secret for two years now. Elora was afraid to admit it anyone, fearing that she'll be shunned for it. Even now when her own parents are gay she can't find the voice to come out just yet. "Elora, when was your grad supposed to happen, just so I can mark it on the calendar." Michiru asks remembering what Kohaku and her have chatted about for most of this week.  
"It was supposed to happen in June, but it was changed to tomorrow, August 13, because my teacher had to move into his new home." Elora answers turning to her mother-figure.  
"Alright, what time? Or is it still at ten?" Michiru asks further as Haruka comes up with two more boxes.

"Yeah, it's still at ten and..." Kohaku answers for her cousin coming in behind Haruka.  
"These are the last four boxes." Haruka interrupts putting them by the glass door that leads out to a balcony. Kohaku gives Haruka a playful evil eye.  
"And it ends at one." Kohaku finishes as they all start heading back down stairs to where Setsuna has made them some tea.

Everybody grabs a cup then sits down at the table. "Michiru, in the morning before we go we have to pick up the adoption papers." Haruka reminds her lover ruffling Elora's hair.  
"Papa, don;t mess with my hair!" Elora whines surprising her other parental figure. The older teen looks back at her daughter then ruffles her just fixed hair. "I'm looking forward to meeting your friends Elora." Haruka says happily and Elora narrows her eyes at her papa.  
"I regret telling you now, papa." The hazel eyed teen states teasing her papa. Elora starts fixing her hair but Haruka puts her daughter's hands down and does it herself.  
"Here let me do it baby." Haruka says feeling closer to the teen as every minute passes by.  
"Kay." Elora replies as the out-of-place strands are put back in place by Haruka's fingers. Elora yawns then looks at the clock and groans.

"What is it honey? Michiru asks getting up to start dinner. Elora looks down at the floor and her cell phone goes off on que. All of the older senshi give Elora a stern look. Without saying anything Elora hands her phone to Haruka. The butch looks at the caller I.D  
"Elora, who is this?" Haruka asks a light sternness to her voice. Kohaku pulls Haruka's arm down to look at the screen.  
"A seventeen year old guy who Elora turned down when he asked her out." Kohaku answers for her cousin once again.  
"Why is he calling you Elora?" Terra asks worried.  
"Because...two nights ago when I went out my own, I ran into him." Elora answers and everybody knows what she means when Elora said 'I ran into him'. Haruka answers the phone and doesn't react well to what she hears.  
_"Hey bitch, do you know if you're having my child yet?" _Haruka locks her jaw.

"Don't you dare call my daughter again and don't let me catch you anywhere near her!" Haruka yells into the phone hanging it up then tossing it back to her daughter storming off up to her bedroom. "Mama, is papa angry with me?" Elora asks not meeting anyones eyes. Michiru sighs, her own anger disappearing when she sees the tears on her daughter's face.  
"I think it's more directed to that boy than it is you hun, but you still should've told someone." Michiru scolds Elora lightly. The young teen pulls her knees up and wraps her arms around her legs. The aqua haired mermaid like woman pulls her daughter into her arms.

"Mama, I'm sorry, I know I should've told someone." Michiru kisses Elora's cheeks then surprises her by picking Elora up. Michiru takes her up to her lover. Knocking on the door she puts Elora down. Haruka answers, her face tear-stained. Elora throws her arms around Haruka's hips and burying her face in Haruka's chest. "I'm sorry papa, I promise to tell you and mama and Setsuna and everybody else everything from now on." Elora promises hugging her father-figure tightly. Haruka kisses Elora's forehead returning the hug.  
"Alright, and next Monday we're taking you to the hospital to get checked out." Haruka states lovingly.  
"Papa, what if I am...conceiving?" Elora asks blushing. Haruka and Michiru chuckle then surprise their daughter.  
"We'll help you look after the baby, when it's born." Elora looks up at her parents faces in disbelieve.  
"You're going to keep the baby right?" Haruka asks raising an eyebrow.

"If you mean not abort papa then yes of course abortion is murder of an unborn child." Elora answers surprising her parents.  
"Well, that's a strong view but it is the truth." Michiru says joining the hug with her lover a daughter.  
"Michiru-mama, Haruka-papa, oneesan, let me join the hug too!" Hotaru calls running up the stairs into her older sister's held out left arm.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

By the time midnight rolls around Haruka and Michiru are woken up by their eldest daughter's screaming. Michiru and Haruka throw the blankets off jumping out if the bed. When Michiru opens the door Elora is thrashing around in her bed letting out high-pitched screams that have woken the whole house by now. Michiru gets on the left side of Elora's bed, pulling the teens small frame into her arms. Her body stops thrashing but her screams continue.

"Elora, hun, wake up." Michiru says trying to ease the teen into consciousness. She doesn't wake up so Haruka tires to wake her up as Setsuna and Hotaru come into the room.

"Elora, baby please, wake up!" Haruka calls out over another scream.

"I'm calling the hospital." Setsuna runs down stairs, taking Hotaru with her. Not wanting the young girl to see her older sister like this.

Setsuna picks up the phone and dials Ami's number. Ami picks up sounding wide awake. "Hey Setsuna, what is it?" Ami asks her tone taking on a worried sound.

"It's Elora, she won't wake up and she's screaming, very loudly." Elora's scream sounds out through the house just as Setsuna explains that to Ami.

"I'm guessing that was her scream, my mother and I will be right there, do not move her, if you already have then keep her where she is!" Ami explains sternly but panic laces her voice.

Setsuna hangs up then looks to the nine-year old girl, whose violet eyes hold fear. "Hotaru, go sit on the couch I'll be right down, I'm just going to go tell your mama and papa that Ami is coming." Setsuna choked out softly. The time senshi held back the tears of worry and mentally scolds herself for giving Haruka a hard time about holding back tears when she herself did the same thing.

When Setsuna walks back into the room she looks towards her two best friends. "Haruka, Michiru, Ami and her mother are on their way here, she said not to move Elora from where she is now." The time goddess sees the younger teen still in Michiru's arms but pressed up to Haruka's torso.

"She's started moving again, so I moved closer to her, Elora is trying move around still." Haruka explains voice thick with worry.

"You mean she was moving before?" Setsuna asks knowing what Haruka is describing. The wind goddess nods to her older best friend watching Elora. The young Sun princess let's out another ear piercing scream then Setsuna answers.

"What you're describing, Haruka, is Night Terrors. I'll call Terra and ask if she has any history of having them." Setsuna explains to the blonde racer softly then goes back down stairs to do just that.

* * *

Terra is woken by the phone ringing. She jumps up to get so Kohaku isn't woken up. "Hello?" Terra answers sleepily. She's annoyed until Setsuna's worried voice answers.

"Terra, I'm sorry to wake you but does Elora have history of having night terrors?" Terra's eyes widen when Setsuna asks that.

"Yes she does, but the stopped two and a half years ago, please tell me that they haven't started again." Terra groans hating what she'll have to tell Setsuna next.

"I wish I could." Setsuna replies sadly. The Earth senshi feels her heart sink thinking about the burden Elora has to take on again.

"Setsuna, I should warn you, she won't remember anything from tonight in the morning, but it's best you tell her because if she is pregnant then it could affect the baby. Have you called the hospital yet?" Terra asks sitting down at the table with her free hand supporting her head.

"Yes, Ami and her mother just pulled up." A bit of the weight that was just put on the earth goddess' shoulder is lifted.

"Alright then, thank-you for calling and letting me know they have started again." Terra answers then feels the tears slide down her cheeks.

"I'll call you in the morning if Elora feels up to going to her farewell assembly tomorrow." The princess of Pluto says in a perpetually tired voice.

"Alright, night Setsuna." Terra replies dropping the 'good' for obvious reasons.

"Night Terra." The call ends so Terra presses end on her phone then puts it back on its charger. Terra let's the tears fall but is surprised when she hears Kohaku's voice.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Terra turns to the young strife goddess and pats her lap. Kohaku takes the invitation willingly.

"Setsuna called, Elora is having night terrors again." Terra answers the teen's question softly.

"Why her?" Kohaku asks knowing that it's time she tell her future adoptive mother what really happened when they were nine.

"What do you mean Ko?" Terra asks, using her nickname.

"When we were nine, my parents didn't drop us off on your doorstep past Queen Serenity did, saving us from an enemy." The Earth senshi takes in a breath of shock.

"What happened before that?" Terra asks the now distraught teen gently. She isn't mad at the girls for keeping this secret because she knew the minute she took them in it would take a while for them to open up, to anyone.

"We were having a bonfire that night for my mom's thirtieth birthday. Half-way through the night we were all blasted by an electric shock. It killed my parents instantly but mine and Elora's powers activated saving us. The enemy was some sort of mutant human and said that he'd let us live if and only if 'the sun brat' suffered night terrors, his way, until she's fourteen. When I say until the man had set a date for when Elora would never wake up from them, that date is her fifteenth birthday." Kohaku answers now crying.

"We'll save her, I promise, tomorrow after supper both you and Elora are explaining this to _everyone._" Terra replies sternly.

"Alright." Kohaku answers, tears still trailing down her cheeks. Terra wipes the tears away and carries the light teen to her room.

* * *

Back at the house doctor Mizuno has gotten Elora to wake up. "If this happens again just apply slight pain to her body and it should wake her. Now you five try to have a peaceful rest of the night." Mizuno-san goes out the door but Ami stays behind.

"I sense something coming from Elora, I don't think these night terrors are medically related. My suspicion grew when she woke up not confused, especially when she told you what the nightmare was about. I'd ask her about the night Terra found them on her doorstep." Ami advice the two older woman going off of her gut feeling.

"Thank-you Ami and we will." Haruka replies hugging her blue-haired best friend.

"Will you and the others be at the girls farewell assembly tomorrow?" Michiru asks softly.

"Yes we will. It starts at ten right?" Ami asks as she steps out the door.

"Yes, ends at one. I'll guess we'll see you tomorrow then, night Ami." Haruka answers then goes up the stairs to the fourteen-year old's room.

"Yeah you will Michiru, since Haruka took off before I answered. Night Michiru." Ami hugs the aqua-haired goddess then closes the door. Michiru locks the door then follows her lover.


End file.
